The Song of Life
by kirbylover2000
Summary: This one about two young neopets almost facing death...ooh, SCARY!!!


*RING RING RING* another day of school, I thought. I packed my ruler, eraser, and colored pencils. I kissed my mom, and raced my brothers and friends to school. School, why are there five days of it a week? I thought. My best friend, Chibi, was there with her other friends, Magical, Shannon, and Spark. The three were all sisters. Chibi was standing next to her own sister, Sarah. "Hi Nina, lets walk to class together!" Chibi called to me. "Kay, hold on!" I called back. I had to tie my shoe. I looked down, and next to my shoe was a letter. I read it, being the nosy person that I am, and it said:  
  
Dear Nina, Ever since I'd laid eyes on you, I thought you were an angel. Can you meet me by the monkey bars tomorrow, when school's out?  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
How did someone drop the letter and run so fast? And a secret admirer? Wow... I thought to myself after I read the letter. Tomorrow, I can't wait until tomorrow. "Come on already, Nina! The bell's about to ring!" Chibi said. "Coming!" I replied, holding the letter to my heart. I went to class, and pulled out my diary.  
  
Dear Diary, *Sigh* A secret admirer. Who could it be? But you can't answer; you're just a simple piece of paper...  
  
"Nina! Pay attention!" It was the teacher. "Sorry, um, what were we talking about?" I asked. " I should be asking you that question!" She snapped. " We were talking about..." I thought for a while. "Psst. The Tyranninan War..." Chibi whispered. "The Tyrannian War, Miss." I said. "Correct, Nina. You may all have recess now." She informed everyone. Nina pulled out her diary again and wrote:  
  
Dear Diary, I can't wait until tomorrow! I wonder who it is? Who could it be??? I'm so excited, a secret admirer, wow! Love, isn't it sweet?  
  
" Come on already, Nina! What's on your mind?" Chibi asked. "Oh nothing, nothing..." I said, staring into space. " Now I'm sure you're thinking about something!" Chibi exclaimed. "Fine, I'll tell you, I have a...secret...secret." I lied. "What's the secret? I promise I won't tell anyone!" She said. "If I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore!" I said. "That is such a lame excuse, Nina." Chibi told me. "Sorry, but I just.can't tell you." I said, blushing. "How come?" Chibi asked, anxious to know. "Okay, okay, fine! I have a, a, secret admirer." I confessed. "What? Really? Wow, you're kinda lucky." Chibi said. "*sigh* I'm lucky you believe me!" I told her. "How do you know you have one anyways?" Chibi asked me. "I got a.er.a letter." I said to her. "Ooh! Lemme see! Lemme see!" Chibi exclaimed. At first, I kept it in my pocket, not wanting Chibi to see it, but she begged and begged and begged. I gave her the letter, reluctantly. "Ooh.Ahh.how romantic!" Chibi said, after many "oohs and ahhs." "After school? Hmm.after school.that's really romantic, ya know, Nina. Nothing that romantic's ever happened to me, I'm a little jealous!" Chibi said, thinking out loud. "Well, don't be! For all we know, it might be.the class nerd! I mean, you wouldn't be jealous then would you? Would you?!" I exclaimed. "Well, sorry Mrs. I - have - a - secret - admirer! Humph!" Chibi yelled as the bell rang. Chibi stomped off, and immediately started talking with her sister. I pulled out my diary, and wrote in it again.  
  
Dear Diary, Ooh! I can't stand Chibi! The nerve, calling me "Mrs. I - have - secret - admirer! All she does is complain! I don't know why I even became friends with her! I'm not going to talk to her ever again!  
  
I slammed my diary shut, and walked into the art room. Art was my favorite subject, ½ because I'm good at it, and ½ because my art teacher is really nice. I looked around, to see who was in my class. Interestingly, My brothers and sister was there, Magical, Shannon, Spark, and Striped was there, and Striped was next to my ex - best friend's sister. Next to Sarah was.was.Chibi. Argh! Why does she have to be in every class I'm in! I can't wait until tomorrow when school's out! Today, we learned how to draw spheres, cubes, cylinders, cones, and pyramids. As usual, I drew them all practically perfect, and I chuckled at Chibi's version of "3 - D shapes" or whatever she called them. Luckily, she didn't notice. I got an A+ and I noticed that Chibi got a pitiful C-! After Gym, Music, Band, and Chorus, I went home. As I got off the bus, along with my brothers and sister, something hard hit me in the face! I picked it up off the floor, and it was the math textbook we had to study! I looked around, and saw Chibi standing across the street from me. THE NERVE!!! A TEXTBOOK?!?!? That's the evilest thing I have ever seen! Throwing a textbook, Humph! I better go over there and give her a piece of my mind! (I sound like mom!!!) I marched over to Chibi and thrust the textbook into her arms. "That's so mature, throwing a textbook at someone! What were you thinking??? Other people have feelings, ya know! Ugh!!!" I yelled as I ran home. I flung the door open, and tossed my book bag on the ground. I kissed my mom and went into my room. *sigh* Chibi, I didn't think she would be that evil, I should write in my diary. I thought to myself, as I zipped down the stairs to get my diary from my book bag. I took it out, and wrote:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Do you know what? That stupid Chibi threw a textbook at me! And it went right into my face! How immature! Grr, next time, at recess, I'll march right up to her and, and, ooh! I don't even know what I'll do!  
  
I slammed the book shut and grabbed my stress ball. I squeezed it and soon enough, it soothed me. I went and laid down on my bed, thinking. Hmm, what if it wasn't Chibi? What if it was all a big mistake? I would be embarrassed by that forever! I laid on my bed for a while, thinking that over and over, but never getting any closer to the answer. It had been about an hour, without anything happening when I got a phone call. "Nina! Your best friend Chibi is on the phone!" Mom yelled. "Tell her I'm not home, or I'm sick, or something!" I yelled back, still angry at the fact that Chibi threw a textbook at me. I heard my mom say, "Sorry Chibi, but Nina is at her friend's house." And hang up. How? How did my best friend in the world get so evil? How could it be Chibi? I thought, trying not to believe it was true. I stayed in my room, just thinking. My thoughts put me to sleep.  
  
I woke up, and rubbed my eyes. School.WAIT! Today is tomorrow, my secret admirer! I jumped up with excitement as I put a nice little daisy in my hair. I ate breakfast, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I did everything else and went to school. On my way there, I noticed something different. Instead of seeing Chibi's house, I saw an ambulance! Ambulance? Why is there an ambulance in front of Chibi's house? I rushed over there and to my horror; Chibi was lying there, lifeless. "Chibi! Chibi, what happened? Chibi!!!" I yelled, but it was no use. Chibi just laid there, her eyes blank, and her mouth open. I looked at her heart rate, to see if she was still alive. Beep.beep.beep.I panicked, not wanting my best friend to die. The doctor closed the back of the ambulance and I asked him "Please, make sure she's okay." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Yes, yes, I can't make sure, but I'll try my best.Are you her sister?" He asked. "Umm, well, no. But I'm the next best thing, I guess." I said, looking at my feet. "Well then, why don't you go home and I'll let you know if she makes it.or not." He said, as he climbed into the front seat of the ambulance. I continued walking to school, thinking. What if she doesn't make it? No, I don't want to jinx Chibi's life! I ran to school, and saw Sarah crying. Everyone tried reassuring her, but that made her sob even harder. She cried through art, recess, and all her other classes. Soon school was over. I got off the bus the bus and thought to myself. What if I never see Chibi at school again? Wait.SCHOOL! My secret admirer! I rushed to school, and ran to the monkey bars. No one was there. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked, looking around. Then, I heard rustling in the bushes! "Hello?" I said, beginning to worry. Then, something came out of the bushes. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion. I saw a flash of red light, and Dr. Sloth's evil face, cackling, as I fell to the ground.  
  
I woke up, by the monkey bars, where I fell to the ground earlier. "What happened?" I said out loud. I looked around, expecting to see Dr. Sloth again. Instead I saw my family, crying. I stood up and ran to my mom. I went to hug her, but I went right through her. I tried again, but I was unsuccessful. "What's happening? Mom? Shawn? Isaiah? Jenny? Anyone?" I yelled, but no one heard me. It was like I was.a ghost. No, it can't be! I can't be.dead! It just can't be true! I thought, trying to touch my family again. No luck. They continued sobbing, as if I was still on the ground. I started crying too. It was about an hour and a half when they left. I followed, to see if anything changed at home. I opened the door, but then I realized that I could just go through it. My house seemed as if it wasn't mine. The walls were covered in cheap wallpaper, peeling off at the corners. There wasn't even a rug on the ground. There was hay, and it wasn't just hay, it was old hay. What happened? Isn't there supposed to be a rug and nice wallpaper? I thought. I ran to my room, hoping nothing changed, but my wish didn't come true. My walls were painted black, and there was a wreath where my bed used to be. It said:  
  
To Nina, with all our love  
  
" No, no, no! This can't be happening!" I yelled, and ran right through the wall. I ran to Chibi's house and ran into her room. It was empty. I fell to my knees, sobbing. "Why did this happen? Why?" I yelled through my sobs. I wailed until it was night, then I stopped. I looked out Chibi's window, which was across from my house. I looked at the building for a while, and noticed something moving. I jumped from the window, knowing that I couldn't die again. I went closer and saw who it was. It was Brista Lightfeet, a famous thief. I watched her for a while, and then she cut a hole in my house's window! I ran towards her and tackled her, but instead I hit the ground. Brista went into my house, and looked around. She spotted a few plushies, none of them rare. I followed her through the house, but Brista didn't find anything valuable. She quietly opened my siblings' door and searched them. Nothing. Then the thief went into my room, then my mom's. Oh no, my mom has our battledome items in there! Brista Lightfeet took the most valuable weapon we had; Hubrids Noxious Blade. She took it with delight, and ran out of the house. I ran towards her with anger, but then I remembered I was a ghost. Brista ran in and out of the shops in Neopia Central and took at least one thing from each one. I followed her to the last shop, the Battle Magic shop. Inside, the famous thief searched the dark and creepy building. She found nothing, luckily. I was about to leave; there was nothing I could do, I was a ghost, but then Brista Lightfeet ran out, as if there was somewhere else. I chased her, and she led me all the way to Faerieland. Brista ran to the castle behind the Job Agency and threw a rope all the way to the top. When she got to a small ledge, she steadily walked to the side, and threw another rope to her left. It landed on.thin air! Brista climbed into the air, somehow, and disappeared. Huh? How did it land.Then I realized it was the Hidden Tower. I ran towards the castle and grabbed the rope. I went up the tower fast, not scared if I fell. I went to the invisible part and climbed in a window. I saw things I've never seen before; a shiny slingshot, faerie dolls, and even the very rare Queen faerie doll! Then I remembered why I was here. I saw the thief about to grab a shining sword. It was the Sword of the Air Faerie! Brista took a small glass case around it off and held it. "Argh!" Brista yelled as she dropped it. The blade started shining even brighter than before, as if it was wielding some magical power. I walked closer to it, and heard a beautiful song, it seemed so familiar.Then I suddenly had the urge to pick it up, even though I was a ghost. I tried, and somehow I did. I held it in my paws, and looked up at Brista. She gasped, pale as a ghost. I swung the mighty blade, and Brista fell. "What have I done? Oh no, this isn't good, what did I do???" I said, looking at Brista, on the ground by my feet. I dropped the blade, which was still singing the song. As it hit the floor, it shattered and everything was in slow motion. I watched the tiny pieces of the sword scatter on the floor and the song stopped. A light came up from the middle of the pieces and in the brightness was the park at school. I watched it, puzzled. Soon the light dimmed, until it was gone. Then it hit me. "NO!!! That was the only way I could get home!!!" I said, weeping. I looked at the cracked blade on the floor, thinking. I had an idea. I ran home, and got super glue. I rushed back to the Hidden Tower and tried to glue the pieces of the sword back together. It took a while, but I completed it. As soon as it was repaired, it started singing again. I was about to break it again when I thought I should listen to the song. I did and it said:  
  
Only one may pass into the portal, once that is done, that is the end.  
  
"Huh? Only one may." I thought out loud. "Oh! But that doesn't matter, I'm the only one -" I said, but then I noticed Brista. I ran over and checked her heart rate. Thump.Thump.Thump."She's still." I said, but got cut off. Brista Lightfeet was lifting me in the air, and shaking me. "How do you get out of this world? HOW???" She said in a cold, icy, voice. "I don't know - " I was cut off again. "You do know! HOW?" She yelled, but then dropped me. The evil thief sprinted over to the blade and listened to the song. "What portal?" She thought out loud. She picked it up, but dropped it again and yelled. This time it broke, because the super glue didn't dry. The portal opened, and Brista ran towards it. I got off the floor right before everything was in slow motion. I dashed towards the portal and made it. As soon as I was on the playground, the portal closed. "Wow, that was some adventure. I'm glad to be alive - " Then I remembered Chibi. I ran to the hospital and asked for her room. I rushed to Chibi's room and knocked on the door. The doctor was there, and Chibi's family was crying. "No, no, no!" I whispered to myself. Chibi was still there, her eyes blank. I walked to the side of her bed, and asked the doctor what happened. "We believe it was Dr.Sloth, but it's not confirmed." He said. "Dr.Sloth." I muttered. "Dr. Frank Sloth took the life of my friend.he almost took the life of me, and has already taken the life of others.he has mutated neopets, and used Grundos as slaves.he has turned Neopians against each others." I started shaking uncontrollably. I felt in my paws the Sword of the Air Faerie appearing. In my mind I heard the cruel laugh of Dr. Sloth. He laughed coldly. He was laughing at the puny Neopets that serve him, and at the ones who suffered. The sword was becoming clearer in my paws, so I clutched it tighter. Dr. Frank Sloth was forcing Neopian Citizens against one another, and was delighted because of the pain and suffering. I couldn't take it. The mighty sword was clear, as I stuck the dagger into my chest, wanting to empty my mind. Everything blackened.  
  
I woke up in the hospital, not knowing what happened. "You stuck a dagger in your torso. Why?" A blurry figure said. "I dunno.I can't really remember." I said. "You should get a little more rest then, I suppose." The blurry figure said and left. "Wait! Who are you?" I said, knowing that I sounded stupid and confused. "Your mom, silly!" Mom said, kissing me on the cheek. "Mom? What happened to Chibi?" I said urgently. "She's fine, are you two friends now?" Mom asked. "When weren't we?" I said, rubbing my head. "Never." My Mom said, smiling. "When did you figure that out?" I told her sarcastically. Mom sighed and walked out of the room. Then another, more neopet - like, figure came in. "Hi Nina! Why did you act so weird and shake yesterday?" The neopet said. "Chibi? Is that you?" I said, unsure. "Yeah, it's me." Chini said. "Good, when did you come back alive?" I asked. "Around.um.I think when you stuck the sword in you." Chibi said, thinking. "Well, I'm glad you're always there for me. Why did you throw a textbook at me anyway?" I said. "Oh, I didn't do that, I think someone threw it out of the bushes." She remembered. "That's probably Dr. Sloth. The history teacher talked about him, remember?" I asked. "Oh yeah, his head looks kinda like a fruit, or something, right?" Chibi said. "Um, yeah, I guess." I replied. The two of us talked for a while. In the end, we were best friends, but weren't we always? 


End file.
